Kim Possible's SAW nightmare!
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Dr.Draken and Shego has put a spell to transfer Kim and her friends in SAW so Draken Shego Jigsaw and the 3 black wolfs to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- Kim Possible and Saw does not belong to me, it belongs the rightful owners but I do own the 3 black wolfs.

_**Theme song**_

_**Ooohh yeahh yeah  
I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me  
Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble  
There is nothin I can't do  
When danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way**_

It doesn't matter where or  
When there's trouble  
If ya just call my name  
Kim Possible

Call me, beep me if ya  
Wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
My cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me

Message clear, I am here  
(Let me reassure you)  
I'm never gonna leave you alone  
(I am on my way)  
You can always count on me  
When it gets stuck I'll help you see  
I will help you find your way  
(Help you find your way)

It doesn't matter where or  
when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name

Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me

Call me, beep me if you  
wanna reach me  
If you wanna page me it's okay

Doesn't matter where  
Doesn't matter when  
I will be there for ya til the very end  
Danger or trouble  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call  
Kim Possible  
Yeaahh yeaah

Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Whenever ya need me,  
whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear  
my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me.

* * *

At high school

It was a normal day at high school and Kim and Ron have a party to go to after school at 7:00Pm.

"Kim I can't wait to see the horror movie that Bonnie was talking about SAW the bloodest movie you have ever seen" said Ron.

Kim said "Ron I know you're happy to see SAW I am too but don't get our hopes up to high".

* * *

After the party at 12:00am in Draken's lair

Draken said "ok Shego once I press this red button Kim possible Bonnie Ron Ruffus and we will be in Jigsaw's game in a nightmare".

Shego said "so is Jigsaw's traps will kill Kimmie and her friends and Jigsaw will not kill us so will that work?".

Draken did not say anything so he pressed the red button and he amd Shego dissapear and Kim and her friends dissapeared too.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Kim Possible and Saw does not belong to me, it belongs the rightful owners but I do own the 3 black wolfs.

Kim woke up she was in a room then a vocie said "Greedings Kim Possible I want to play a game with you" "Lissen I know who you are so if you talk to me agian I will kill you!" yelled Kim.

"Oh well Kim Possible before I can let you go first you need to save your friends you came to a task you must pass it before you can keep going on your quest" said Jigsaw.

Kim proced and started on until she saw Ron with Ruffus "Ron where were you don't you dare scare me like that" until Kim and Ron came face to face with 2 monsters "OK Kim Possible we are going to kill you so you will die" said monster 1.

"You know what I fought pigs do not eat meat" said Kim "Oh but we need to take that boy to Jigsaw girl so if we win we get the boy if you win then you can save your other friends" said monster 2.

"You know what boys I do not like people who kill anyone" said Kim.

"GET THAT KIM POSSIBLE!" yelled the 2 monsters Kim kicked one away and grabed the other one and throwed him out the window the other one got up and Kim did the same thing until the monsters were gone.

"YES KIM POSSIBLE WE DID IT!" yelled Ron until Kim backed up too far and they all fell down the staris until they hit the ground.

"KP how did that happen?" asked Ron "Ron get off of me" said Kim "Well um...sorry that I fell on you" said Ron "Ron are we in..." said Kim "Hello we are in Jigsaw's lair so we need to find our friends and get out of here!" yelled Ron.

"Ron calm down I know we are in Jigsaw's lair but first I need to save Bonnie and we need to find out what is Draken up to with Shego with this whole Jigsaw thing" said Kim "KP me and Ruffus will stay with you so you will be safe" replayed Ron.

"Ok Ron but please stop being a pest!" yelled Kim.

And Kim and Ron ran to find their friends that are traped.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- Kim Possible and Saw does not belong to me, it belongs the rightful owners but I do own the 3 black wolfs.

At Jigsaw's office

"Look at that girl with a boy Monster" said Max the black wolf "Look Max if we want to kill that Kim Possible we have to sacrfice Drakken and Shego because they had been with us for 3 years now they have did everything they did to save us" said Monster.

"I will tell this to Jigsaw and Monster bring that Kim Possible and she better be alive I don't want her dead" said Max.

* * *

At the bedroom

"OK Kim if you are going to get out of here how are we going to survie in this lair?" said Ron "Ron don't you think we should just save Bonnie and get Drakken and Shego" replayed Kim.

"Woah KP what you are saving Drakken and Shego too?" asked Ron "Yeah we are so I don't care" sad Kim as she and Ron got to bed.

* * *

At the collar trap

Shego and Drakken opened their eyes Drakken was angry "Shego how did you got us to this dumb trap?" "Shut up I did not do this I wasn't the one who started this so what in the world" said Shego.

Then a vocie was heard and it said

"Hello and welcome. From birth you all be given the advantages of few others. Yet, through poor moral desicions, you've used these advantages to selfishly futher only yourselves at the expense of others. Well today, this singular way of thinking will be put to the test. Today, five will become one with the common goal of survival. You are all connected. A cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight that you will be decapitated on the mounted razors. The only way to remove the collar is with the keys from the glass boxes on the pedestals before you. However, if one of you moves to retrieve the key, the 60-second timer will begin for you all. In choosing how to react to the situation, your life-long instincs tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Let the games begin" said Jigsaw.

"Someone has to start it?" said Drakken "Hello there is no one else here so we are the only ones so you go first" said Shego.

"No Shego I am not going first!" yelled Drakken "Fine I am going first!" yelled Shego.

Shego ran until the collar pulled her and Drakken and the timer started "OK we need to hurry or one of us will die" said Shego Shego ran up to the glass box and smash through the glass and Drakken did the same thing.

Drakken was chatching up to Shego until he fell "You are getting me mad do you know that?" said Shego "Shego this is a pice of cake oh no we have 30 seconds left we're going to die" said Drakken.

When Shego grabed the key she was getting her slef out of the collar Drakken smashed through the glass but he dropped the key "SHEGO!" yelled Drakken then Shego got out of the collar and heard Drakken so she ran got Drakken's key and gave it to him Drakken was getting the collar off until the timer was up to 0 but Kim broke the collar trap and Drakken was saved and was almost killed.

"I shut down this trap guys" said Kim "Kim Possible what are doing here?" asked Drakken "Me and Ron are here to save you and Shego" said Kim "Oh I see well its a good thing you saved us or we would got killed" said Shego.

"So you are now good guys I fough you and Drakken were bad?" asked Kim "Yes so was Jigsaw behinde all this?" asked Ron "Yes he is and we need to get out of here but where is Jigsaw?" asked Shego.

"If you are looking for Jigsaw he left his bedroom about a few mintues ago" said Kim "OK Kimmie me Ron Ruffus and Drakken are with you" said Shego.

* * *

20 mins later at Jigsaw's backyard

"What are you doing Ron just throw Ruffus outside to see if the yard is clear" said Kim "KP should we go out too just to see too?" asked Ron "Yeah good plan Ron" said Shego and pushed Rom outside.

"HELP ME THE SPIKES ARE GOING TO KILL ME HELP!" yelled Bonnie "What was that?" asked Drakken "Thats Bonnie she is going to die if we don't help her" said Kim.

Kim Possible ran to Bonnie and saved her from the trap "Bonnie are you OK?" asked Kim Possible "Yes thank you for saving me" said Bonnie.

"KP this is a problem" said Ron "Now what...Oh my god that is just great all the people are dead" said Kim Possible.

"I tooled you that Jigsaw and his friends were gone Kim" said Shego "Well look at what happen here" said Kim.

"Well Kim they might be this or this or.." said Ron "You don't this Jigsaw anger to deal with" said Kim "Give me those keys from the collar trap I can get through traps much easyer then anyone" said Bonnie "And you know were Jigsaw and his guys are right?" asked Ron "Jigsaw's final trap everyone knows that they have a trap that you can shut down but in a hard way" said Shego.

"OK I have made a choosie we are stoping Jigsaw" said Kim "And Ron Shego is going to lead the way" Bonnie said "Kim can I talk to you for a second?" "No Bonnie after we kill Jigsaw then I will have to ground Drakken for putting us in Jigsaw's lair for all this" said Kim.

Then our friends left off

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- Kim Possible and Saw does not belong to me, it belongs the rightful owners but I do own the 3 black wolfs.

Kim and her friends kept going until they saw someone was in a knife chair trap.

"This is giving me a headache with screaming!" yelled Shego.

"Shego we need to shut this trap down but I need to find away how to do it" said Kim looking at the trap "OK this is dumb" said Drakken.

"OK guys Kim Possible will shut down this trap!" said Ron "Ron please let me shut down the trap and you will shut up while I do it" said Kim.

When Kim has shut down the trap the man was free "Oh thank you young lady for saving my life I got to get out of here and take care" said the man as he disspeard.

"Well that was easy hahahahaha" said Ron then Shego slaps Ron's face and said in a angry way "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!?" yelled Shego.

"OK Shego calm down we are getting out of here and we are not hurting each other" said Kim.

Well that was over and Kim and her friends kept going.

* * *

5 hours later

Shego found another trap it was the Bear reverse trap "Wow what is this?" asked Shego.

"That another of Jigsaw's traps I better put that trap somewhere that he will never find" said Kim as she taking the trap away and hide it.

"Well we better stop Jigsaw and his monsters before they get away with this trap things" said Drakken "OK but how are we going to stop him?" asked Shego.

"Well we just need to find away but we will have to do it in the day time lets get to bed" said Kim as she went to sleep but Ron was making so much nosie that Shego had to yelled "WILL YOU STOP IT!?" yelled Shego.

"Sorry Shego what is wrong with you?" said Ron and he finaly went to sleep.

* * *

At dawn

Shego woke up and found out that Kim was missing she was mad "WHERE'S KIM POSSIBLE!?" yelled Shego "What you lost her?" asked draken "RON!" yelled Shego and Draken.

Shego and Draken found Kim Ron Ruffus and Bonnie looking at Jigsaw's traps and shuting them down.

"Kimmie why did you scare me like that I would have lost you if something bad has happened to you" said Shego "Sorry Shego Ruffus heard something and me Ron and Ruffus went in this room to find out what is going on" said Kim.

"Ok I got all that so let's keep going please?" said Shego and Kim and her friends kept going.

End Of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- Kim Possible and Saw does not belong to me, it belongs the rightful owners but I do own the 3 black wolfs.

Kim and her friends kept going along the path to find Jigsaw until Shego found a short cut.

"Hey guys I found a short cut so we can get to Jigsaw faster" said Shego "Wow OK come on guys let's take the short cut that Shego found" said Kim everyone agreed on Shego's short cut but Ron looked up and said "No thanks I choose life" and Ron tried to get away with it "Ron you are not going anywhere else unless Ron you want to die!" growled Shego.

"OK Shego stop with unless you want to die this is upsetting me!" said Kim until there was yelling from another room "Those monsters must be coming" said Drakken "Qiuck in the room!" ylled Bonnie everyone got in the room safly and there was no one there.

"OK Shego I vote short cut" said Kim and she and her friends kept going.

Once they got deeper in the room it was turned into a ice cave "OK Possible you stay close to me its easy to get lost in here" said Shego.

Ron got lost in the cave until he found his friends "Ron will keep up please I need to keep my eye on all of you so you won't get lost in here" said Kim until Ron sliped and KIm and her friends saw Ron slide down the ice slide "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Kim Shego Bonnie and Drakken as they saw Ron and Ruffus sliding down so Kim and her friends slide down too.

Kim and her friends were screaming down the slide to catch Ron and Ruffus Shego caught up to Ron and Ruffus she grabed him and said "I got you Ron!" until Shego fell through the hole on the slide but Ron and Ruffus almost fell through the hole with Shego.

When Shego fell through the hole she bumbed into Kim Bonnie and Drakken until they stoped at the elage until they heard a crack until they were falling "Oh no" said Drakken and they started screaming agian.

Then on the ice slide Kim and her friends caught up with Ron and Ruffus but luckly they were safe and then Kim and her friends all crashed into the snow bank Kim and her friends got out of the snow bank "OK that was not funny to me because Ron and Ruffus almost killed us!" yelled Shego "YES THAT WAS FUN LET'S DO IT AGIAN!" yelled Ron "Ron we don't have time for fun and games we have a mission to do" said Kim.

* * *

15 mins later

Kim and her friends are in a cave and walking to get out of the cave until Kim and Ron found cave paintings of tiggers and mammonths.

"Look Ron Ruffus tiggers" said Kim as she point them out to Ron and Ruffus "KP get rid of these tiggers!" yelled Ron "Ron look these tiggers are not real they are only drawings" replayed Kim.

"OK where are the dinosaurs you know you do not see dinosaurs on these things do you know that?" said Bonnie "Oh look Shego a girl" said Drakken "Drakken please stop being rude" said Shego "But Shego look there this girl looks just like you awwww she has got a family oh she is happy look she is playing with her kid see Shego thats you problem thats what girls like you have to do this" said Drakken "Yeah like you have to find a boy and have kids and..." said Ron before he can finish until Kim said "Ron be qiute" "What Kim I...oh.." said Ron as he looked at Shego who as looking at the drawings on the wall it is showing girls like her being killed by Jigsaw.

* * *

_Flash back_

Zoey:Oh my daughter you have glowing hands like me you can play.

Jesscia:Ok mommy I will see you later

Jigsaw:Glowing hand girl and her family get her!

Victor:Jessica go with your mom I will get rid of this guy.

(3 black wolfs killed Jesscia and Zoey)

Victor:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

End flash back

* * *

In Jigsaw's lair in the cave

Shego saw that girls with glowing hands had been killed by Jigsaw and Shego thinks that she is the last girl with glowing hands on earth Shego felt sad.

Kim and Ron with their friends felt sad for Shego too.

Shego looked at Kim and Kim looked at Shego Kim now knows how sad it is to be that last one on earth now "Shego I know its sad to be all alone but are you OK?" asked Kim "Yeah I think I am going to be OK" said Shego and Kim and her friends kept going until they were out of the caves.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- Kim Possible and Saw does not belong to me, it belongs the rightful owners but I do own the 3 black wolfs.

Then finaly Kim and her freinds got out of the cave and they are in Jigsaw's lair agian "Wow look at that Shego did it we are in Jigsaw's lair agian next stop Jigsaw's final trap" said Kim "Ok we are almost there yeah" said Shego until they all heard nosie coming from the ground until the ground broke apart under it was lava.

"Hurry guys we need to get out now!" yelled Bonnie Kim and her friends got out of the lava ground and they were safe.

"Wow that was too close I am never doing this agian KP" said Ron as he and his friends got to the door.

"Ron I could have saved you if you were in danger but let's keep going" said Kim as she closed the door "Ok Kimmie if we are not in that room all this would not happen.

"OK someone needs to open the door so we can get to the next room" said Darken "Ok you open that door" said Shego to Ron "Why do I have to open the door?" asked Ron "Beacuse this was your idea go get us out alive and I will hit you if you don't" said Shego "why else?" asked Ron "Now Ron do it!" yelled Shego with anger.

Ron went up to the door and open it and Kim and her freinds got in.

" Ok Shego I get it but you do not have to yell at me like that!" yelled Ron back at Shego.

"Woah what room are we at?" asked Shego as she and her friends went in the room "This must be where Jigsaw keeps his traps in this must be the storage room" said Kim.

"Woah Kim if I see Jigsaw or Zep I am going to freak out" said Ron "Ron clam down I know this is not the place where I want to be but we need to find Jigsaw the 3 black wolfs and Zep and kill them after we shut down the traps" said Kim.

"But before we do that we need to find out what is Jigsaw doing?" said Bonnie "Bonnie is right let's keep going" said Kim and she and her friends kept going.

End of chapter 6


End file.
